Mona Vanderwaal
Mona Vanderwaal is een personage in de TV-serie Pretty Little Liars en wordt gespeeld door Janel Parrish. Ze is scholier op Rosewood High School en was voorheen de nerd van de klas - waar ze nu het populairste meisje van de school is. Ze was de eerst onthulde "A" en moest daarna voor behandeling naar Radley Sanitarium. Later wordt ze nog een keer terug gestuurd naar Radley omdat ze bekend heeft de moord op Darren Wilden te hebben gepleegd. In de serie wordt duidelijk dat ze meerdere keren vanuit Radley ontsnapt is. Als ze terug komt uit Radley gaat ze bij het Decatlon team en wordt daar aanvoerder van. Ze probeert het vertrouwen terug te winnen van de Liars. Biografie Mona zal nooit vergeten hoe Alison haar altijd behandelde; ze hoorde er niet bij en was een nerd en Alison speelde graag spelletjes als "Not it!" Het is dan ook ironisch dat Mona zich een beetje hetzelfde gaat gedragen als Alison, en ze neemt min of meer Alison's plek als populairste meisje van school over. Ze pest Lucas, noemt hem Hermie, ondanks dat ze ooit vriendelijk tegen hem was. Mona is een erg zelfverzekerd persoon. Door het pesten en de afwijzing van Alison is Mona niet gelukkig met haar leven. DIt laat ze niet zien aan andere mensen - in tegendeel; ze wil graag populair en mooi zijn, en vriendinnen met Hanna. Dit is ook waarom ze uiteindelijk "A" wordt; ze was boos op de Liars omdat zij Hanna, haar enige vriendin, van haar zouden gaan inpikken en dat wilde ze niet. Mona en Hanna werden beste vriendinnen na de verdwijning van Alison; toen de vriendinnengroep van Alison uiteen viel. Hun vriendschap blijft sterk totdat "A" de Liars begint lastig te vallen, waardoor Hanna juist closer wordt met haar oude vriendinnen. De andere Liars hebben niet veel met Mona en dit zorgt voor conflicten in verschillende afleveringen. Uiteindelijk, als uit komt dat Mona "A" is, blijkt dat ze dit inderdaad gedaan heeft omdat ze boos was op de Liars omdat ze Hanna van haar hebben afgepakt. Mona spreekt Frans, kan computes hacken en stemmen vervormen/nadoen. In de laatste aflevering van seizoen 2 (unmAsked) wordt duidelijk dat Mona "A" was. Ze ziet zichzelf als een genius, maar heeft ook een persoonlijkheidsstoornis. Mona is onder invloed van iemand in een rode jas (Red Coat). Ondanks dat ze ontmaskerd wordt als "A", is er nog veel wat we als kijkers niet weten. Ze wordt daarom door veel fans nu ook als één van de liars gezien, al kan worden betwijfeld of ze te vertrouwen is. Verhaallijn van Mona |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftMona verschijnt het eerst in de serie als ze met Hanna aan het winkelen is in de Rosewood Mall. Ze bekritiseren elkaars assecoires voordat Hanna naar Spencer loopt om met haar bij te kletsen. Mona steelt een shawl en Hanna steelt een zonnebril. thumb|leftVervolgens zien we Mona weer in een flashback van Aria. Mona heeft dan nog een bril en twee staartjes en wil graag met Alison en Aria mee na school. Ze vraagt hen te wachten, maar Alison zegt tegen Aria dat ze Mona moet negeren en Aria luistert naar Alison. De twee rennen weg van Mona. Mona is verpletterd, slaat haar armen over elkaar en loopt verder. Dan zien we Mona samen met Hanna in de klas. Emily vertelt aan de verbaasde Aria dat Hanna en Mona de nieuwe populaire meisjes zijn. Aria vertelt dat ze Mona niet eens meer herkende. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 50/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * There's No Place Like Homecoming * The Perfect Storm * Keep Your Friends Close * Moments Later * Salt Meets Wound * The Badass Seed * Monsters In The End * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * It's Alive * The Good-bye Look * Never Letting Go * Touched By an A-ngel * I Must Confess * The First Secret * A Hot Piece of A * Let the Water Hold Me Down * The Blonde Leading the Blind * The Naked Truth * Breaking the Code * Father Knows Best * Eye of the Beholder * If These Dolls Could Talk * unmAsked |-|Seizoen 3= * It Happened 'That Night' * Blood Is The New Black * Kingdom of the Blind * Crazy * The Lady Killer * This Is a Dark Ride * She's Better Now * Mona-Mania * Misery Loves Company * Dead To Me * What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * Will the Circle Be Unbroken? * A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= * "A" Is For A-l-i-v-e * Turn of the Shoe * Under the Gun * The Guilty Girl's Handbook * Into the Deep * The Mirror Has Three Faces * Now You See Me, Now you Don't * Grave New World * Who's In the Box? * Bite Your Tongue * Shadow Play * A Is For Answers Geheimen *Pilot »» 'Heeft een shawl gestolen van de Rosewood Mall. Kanttekeningen *Janel Parrish heeft een terugkerende rol in de eerste twee seizoenen, en een vaste rol in seizoen drie. *In Touched By An 'A'-ngel zien we dat Mona Frans kan praten in gesprekken. *Mona wil vrienden zijn met Hanna vanaf het moment dat ze Hanna ziet buigen op een trampoline nadat ze heeft overgegeven. *In The Naked Truth zien we dat Mona perfect stemmen kan na doen van mensen. We zien ook dat ze net als Caleb, goed is in het hacken van computers. Ze was in staat de privé database van school te openen terwijl ze het wachtwoord niet wist. *De songtekst die Mona zong in Kingdom of the Blind: :''In the eye abides heart :Every pure and tender feeling :All emotions worth revealing :Through the eyes their charm impart *Dit is een lied gezongen door Beth Nielsen Chapmon, werd geschreven in 1841 en het origineel stamt uit het Duits (In den Augen liegt das Herz door Franz von Kobell). *Mona gaf Hanna in het geheim een website en andere woorden zoals "Maya knew" en "Not safe". *In de aflevering Crazy zegt Mona "I miss my dolls". In The Lady Killer, als Mona de nieuwe plek van "A" bezoekt, zien we haar poppen van de Liars in het poppenhuis en hun assecoires zijn daar uitgestald, alsof Mona er net mee had gespeeld. *Aan het eind van de video die Mona heeft gemaakt in She's Better Now, horen we Mona praten tegen een onbekend persoon, die onzeker lijkt. Mona vraagt of hij/zij ermee wil stoppen als hij/zij het niet aan kan. *Mona en Hanna's vriendschap lijkt te overleven over het eerste deel van seizoen drie genomen, maar Hanna eindigt de vriendschap officieel (in ieder geval voor nu) in Mona Mania. *Mona's persoonlijkheid ontwikkelt zich een beetje richting Spencer (ze gaat bij een decatlon team, ontwikkelt een beetje dezelfde kledingstijl, luistert naar klassieke muziek en ze "bewondert" en "respecteert" haar zelfs). *Mona's achternaam werd in seizoen één en twee gespeld als Vanderwall, maar werd veranderd in Vanderwaal in seizoen drie om onbekende reden. Meest waarschijnlijk is dat dit is gedaan omdat Sara Shepard in de boeken ook Vanderwaal gebruikte. *Mona wordt nu gezien als de vijfde Liar, omdat ze ook doelwit van "A" is. *Mona wordt in het tweede deel van seizoen 4 buitengesloten door de Liars. *Mona heeft een scène met Alison in de laatste aflevering van seizoen 4. Trivia *Janel Parrish heeft auditie gedaan voor de rol van Spencer Hastings. Nadat ze hoorde dat ze die rol niet had gekregen, heeft ze opnieuw auditie gedaan voor de rol van Mona, en deze rol heeft ze gekregen. *Mona en Hanna hebben allebei in de reclames voor TRESemme haarproducten gespeeld, onder andere TRESemme Climate Control en TRESemme Fresh Start. *Mona is gebrand op haar Wizard of Oz quotes, aangezien ze in The Perfect Storm vraagt of de tovenaar [wizard] van Lucas een man kan maken. "A" is ook van de Wizard of Oz referenties, te zien aan de teksten in de gelukskoekjes" [There's No Place Like Homecoming] (de woorden van Dorothy aan het eind ven de film zijn 'There is no place like home'). In Can You Hear Me Now zendt "A" een flyer naar de Liars waarop staat Dong the Bitch is Dead, een verwijzing naar het lied van de film 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'. *Janel Parrish liet in een interview weten dat ze niet wist dat zij "A" was tot een week voor het filmen van de laatste aflevering van seizoen twee, maar ze hoopte wel altijd dat ze "A" was. *Mona wordt vrijgelaten van Radley in She's Better Now, wat waarschijnlijk ook bedoelt wordt met de titel. *Mona's favoriete feest is Halloween, ze vindt dat leuker dan Kerst omdat er meer make-up bij komt kijken. *"A" legt een pop van Mona bij de Liars in het poppenhuis in A Is For A-l-i-v-e. *Mona is één van de twee personages met een psychische stoornis. De ander is Meredith Sorenson. Quotes '''Mona Hanna: This sounds totally gay, but if I saw you struttin' it in that dress and kickin' up those heels, I would think about doing you. Mona Hanna: I was eating three almonds a day, and you were getting liposuction? Hanna: '''We had so much fun last summer. '''Mona: '''And some of it was even legal. '''Mona: It looks like her hair got in a fight with her face, and they both lost. Mona haar verjaardagscadeaus: Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it. And if not, I'll return it. Mona Aria als ze in Radley zit: M''iss ''A''ria, ''Y''ou're ''A K''iller, ''N''ot ''E''zra's ''W''ife. '''Mona Radley:' I' 'M''iss M''y'' D''olls''.'' Foto's J089 Hanna Mona Shopping.jpg|Mona (The Jenna Thing) J046 Mona Mr Fritz.jpg|Mona (The Jenna Thing) J019 Hanna Mona Hall.jpg|Mona (The Jenna Thing) 0101 Mona 02.jpg|Mona (Pilot) 0101 Mona 01.jpg|Mona (Pilot)